paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaune
Jaune Descoteaux is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. He is a Standard Poodle with lightning scars across his body. He is a Valkyrie Pilot and Stunt Pilot. He is the brother of Sheryl He is a member of Skye's team in Shadows of Camaraderie. He is not a member of the PAW Patrol. Normal Appearance As a feral, Jaune is a male standard poodle with a completely white coating, and a very fine grooming. His fur is very pristine and repels dirt easily. It flows very well in the wind. On his front legs, chest, and back he bears pale yellow scars in the shapes of lightning bolts, due to being struck by lightning. His eyes are a rich seafoam green color. Anthro Appearance In Shadows of Camaraderie, ''Jaune bears the same markings he bears as a feral in Anthro form. He casually wears a pair of black jeans, a royal blue long-sleeved jacket with the sleeves rolled to a point just below his elbows, exposing a few of his lightning scars, and a purple scarf. Jaune Descoteaux was born into the wealthy and luxurious life in France. As a pup, he was spoiled. He always got what he wanted, and he barely had to do any work. He spent his days playing on the large property with other rich pups. He ate expensive food, he had shiny accessories and the latest in dog-related technology, One day, Jaune decided that's not what he wanted. He didn't want to be spoiled and take the easy life... He wanted a thrill. He wanted to go out on ''actual adventures. He wanted to be something greater. Jaune's father was always strict with Jaune. When Jaune wasn't out playing, he was studying. Put through rigorous education to better himself for the wealth and business that Jaune would one day have to inherit. Jaune struggled greatly in his studies, earning him nothing but the punishment and disapproval of his father. He would one day inherit a clothing and jewelry company that made the finest quality products for both people and canines. When Jaune's sister, Sheryl, was born, he felt that he finally had a sense of purpose. Jaune's parents had turned from spoiling Jaune and giving him everything to giving everything to Jaune's sister, who was absolutely adored by his father. Jaune had almost disappeared completely from the family. Everyone was so content and focused on Sheryl that they forgot about him. Due to always being surrounded by attention, Sheryl grew more distant that Jaune could ever comprehend. She was shy, introverted, and completely distant. She was so scared of everyone, since she was in the spotlight for basically her whole life. Jaune decided to become the guardian that Sheryl so desperately needed. He was the first person that Sheryl ever opened up to. Jaune made the promise to be the best big brother in the world to Sheryl. One day... While playing out in the extensive yard with Sheryl, some rain rolled in. Little did the two poodles know, it was a thunderstorm... As they played in the rain, having the time of their lives, something unpredictable happened... Jaune was struck by lightning... He was hospitalized, and nearly died. The next year, Jaune was struck by lightning three more times, and the next year, two more times. Sheryl couldn't bear to lose her big brother, so Jaune isolated himself inside, away from the light... Jaune's mother, who had always believed in him, told Jaune that he had to step outside one day, and that whatever he decided to do with his life, she would support him with all her heart... And she did... Jaune's mother was diagnosed with cancer, and died a year later... On Jaune's birthday. Jaune decided he was going to take to the skies and become a Valkyrie pilot. He was angry that the heavens had stolen his mother away from him... For marking him with scars of lightning... He left home with Sheryl and made for America. More specifically, the town of Vertigo Hill, the capital of pilots and daredevils in the world. Since Sheryl wasn't old enough to become a Valkyrie yet, Jaune signed up instead of waiting for his sister. He took care of her for a few years as he trained to become a Valkyrie. Jaune trained alongside two other canines named Grisha and Cecilia. He grew closer to them as he relayed his tales of France and his lightning scars. Grisha and Cecilia were his first true ''friends. Becoming a Valkyrie and taking to the skies was Jaune's form of protest and payback... His way of retaliating against the heavens for marking him with lightning... And for taking his mother away from him... Despite all he's went through, Sheryl still wants to be just like Jaune. However, the last thing that Jaune wants is for Sheryl to be scarred and marked by lightning like he is... A desire that was not fulfilled... Jaune is a very stuck-up individual. Narcissistic, somewhat selfish, flirtatious, snobbish, pompous, and hailing from a wealthy family. Stereotypical French stuff. He likes to brag about his life, and he loves to relay stories of his adventures and surviving being struck by lightning various times. He is carefree and extravagant. Underneath the flamboyant and carefree Heir to the Descoteaux family is a loving and protective big brother, caring very deeply for his sister, Sheryl. The last thing he ever wants for his sister is to be marked by lightning in the same way he is. Jaune is also extremely loyal to his companions, especially to Skye. Fears - Rejection - Mice - Losing Sheryl More TBD Vehicle Jaune, like all Valkyrie pilots, depending on their preferences, wields a jet pack with wings and a stunt plane. Jaune's jet pack resembles the wings of an eagle, each bearing a fleur-de-lis symbol, as well as the pack itself. The jet pack us the same royal blue as Jaune's jacket. Family - Unnamed Father - Unnamed Mother (Deceased) - Sheryl (Sister) Friends - Skye - Grisha - Cecilia - Ryder - Chase (Somewhat) - Marshall - Zuma - Rocky - Rubble - Everest - Tracker - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Frostbound - Primavera - Umbravivo - Arabella - Tierra Hobbies - Flying - Practicing his Stunt Flying - Spending Time Outside - Painting... Definitely Painting - Spending time with Sheryl - Practicing his dancing Miscellaneous Facts * Jaune's winged jet pack is an '''Arbiter X-309 Model', the most expensive and versatile Valkyrie wings ever designed. * Jaune's Scarf was given to him by his deceased mother, whom always believed in him, unlike his father. * Even to this day, Jaune still hates his father * He is not on very good terms with Chase, as both young canines love Skye * Even after years of separation and conflict, Jaune and his father eventually make amends before Jaune's father passes away, passing the family inheritance to Jaune despite turning it down. * His full name is Jaune Zachäel Descoteaux. * Jaune's mutation is called "Fulgur Viento". He shares this mutation with Sheryl. * He likes to eat blueberries straight from the plants. * Jaune eventually learns to control his mutation and its output. He keeps it suppressed at all times. Fanfictions - PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie - PAW Patrol: Kinesis Unbound Fanfictions By Others None Episodes None Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others - In The Sky Shadows of Camaraderie Jaune.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Jaune (Sketch) Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Friendly Pups Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Characters Category:First gen Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Valkyrie Category:Valkyries Category:Valkyrie Officers Category:Valkyrie Pilots